ONCE UPON A TIME:THE ALIEN PRINCESS
by Gmonster
Summary: Emma and Mary's friendship is tested when a darker persona emages from Emma that threatens the indians of Storybrooke when trying to protect there sarced land which holds Excalibur from Regina's greed,in the FTL Queen Snow White and Princess Dejah Thoris as well as with new allies hercules,robin hood and general mulan must recuse these kidnapped by the deadly Gods of Mars
1. the Night of the Steel Dragons

_ONCE UPON A TIME:THE ALIEN PRINCESS_

_**Writer's note: being a big fan of the show,here's my own fiction for the show involing one of disney's newest princess characters Edger Rice Burrough's Dejah Thoris from "JOHN CARTER OF MARS"film with other famous characters to appear like Hercules,Robin Hood,Princess Tiger Lilly in both the FTL and Storybrooke in the storyline which is set just before the curse gets broken and is a interesting mixture of sci-fi and fairy tale fantasy **_

_**JOHN CARTER is owned by ERB INC and ONCE UPON A TIME is trademarked by ABC **_

Sheriff Emma Swan had the hardest weekend yet in Storybrooke,Maine,such things like Regina not allowing her anywere near her own son Henry was the one thing she felt must angered for that and the problems of clashing with the nearby Native American reservation headed by the quite beautiful but very mysterious tribal leader Porter Redmoon who covered herself in strange red tattoos that clashed with her seemingly modern look of her eyeglasses and a simple t-shirt which she prefered to wear ,according to her she had studyed at Boston University in the field of basic science

And unexplanedly was called home to her trible The Piccaninny when her father died of a heart attack and also finding out though of all people that he had sold the surrounding land near to the reservation to Mayor Mills and of course Emma was caught as usual in the middle seemingly of the heated arguements of the trible and the mayor's office until one night when Redmoon called both Regina and Sheriff Emma to a meeting in the middle of the deep forest ,

"This had better be good news to kept both me and at 12:00 at night" Regina said angerly as Porter stared blankly as she spoke with a sight English type accent "Ms Mayor your land offier was in the begining a most generous one but a represtive from Greystoke Unlimited made a far better arguement and thats keeping this land,which frankly madame mayor i argeed and i am still wondering as to why your so damned interested in this area and not say... "

"Don't put this on me Porter am just fullfilling the request made by your father when you were out chasing nonsense like there being any life on Mars and hunting UFOs,so maybe this setback is the more in my favor then yours since i am always for your people's trust"

"Black hearted CALOT!i should just..."

"OK ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" was Emma's responce seemingly to just to stop these two women from killing each other "and what the hell is a Calot anyway?"

A rather honest question which Redmoon seemingly said"I have no idea Sheriff but i hope that this outrage would not go unnotice and i hope you this not go for simple argeements to full scale war for both your sake and Henry's also tell my old friend Mary Margaret that i wouldn't be coming to dinner anytime soon"

Redmoon stormed out of the clearing as Emma felt confused and shocked,upon her first meeting with this never mantioned friend of her room mate(who just said that she knew her for very long time although she don't know why or when)and after one friendly convasion in Gold's pawnshop and now both she and her tribe were standing up to the mayor when they never the courage to do so before the Storybrooke clock tower moved but now Emma couldn't shake the feeling that there was something strangely alien about Redmoon ...

_All over the Enchanted Forest various people had disappeared begining with Snow White's husband Prince Charming who heared strange rumors of steel dragons attacking the surroundering villages and towns near the kingdom that and then the disappearances of Snow's friends inclduing Red Riding Hood,the seven dwarfs,Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy as well as various townspeople with the mysterious attackers taking no interest in the lands of the Evil Queen._

_Snow had been given a small kingdom to the north of her former home and was named Queen for which her first duty was to be on patrol with Charming's knights to look over a village called Ravensback,_

_"Call the queen,tell her the village has been competely destoryed!"yelled a knight as Snow saw on her white horse the complete chaos of it all,some buildings stood burning while others leveled and there were also a number of huge clawed footprints that sugguested about 20 surrounded the town._

_"Look in the rubble for any survivors and bring them to me,i went to know who or what we are facing" commended Snow White as the knights searched the burned ruins for anyone but all they found so far was emptey of any life then one knight saw movement in ruins of the huge taven,rushing from his locaction he heard a low hurtful moan from below the front table._

_"My Queen!i found someone alive in here" yelled the knight as Snow and other knights come quckly to the taven to meet the survivor although she was strange in both her appearance and the wounds she had gotten mainly from her hands and cheek both of which were bleeding blue blood,she wear black armor and a red flowing cape that formed perfectly over her body which was covered in red tattoos and her long black hair and staking blue eyes completed the strange but very beautiful survivor in the eyes of Snow White and her men._

_"Please if you can talk tell me what has happened here and we get you to my castle" gently said Snow as a army doctor looked over the red woman "Theres no place safe from the false goddess and her First Born!" cryed the stranger as escorted to a nearby horse driven cart._

_As Snow felt unsure about these words and putting that asided tryed to help the stranger by first asking her name,_

_"I am Dejah Thoris,princess and daughter of Tandos Mors Jaddak of the great twin cities of Helium" smiled Dejah to the shunnted Snow White as she countied "Is this not Jasoom?"_

_"Am sorry princess i have no time for riddles and nonsense for i never heard of this city of Helium or what the hell a jaddak or a Jasoom is and all i want to know is were my missing husband and my friends are!" said the now angered Snow White to Dejah and just before she could answer,a large quke was felt by everyone within the town as from the treeline stood a dragon shaped figure,it scales were ravor sharp metel,its mouth full of even sharpen teeth breathing fire,its whole body from its feet were clawed and its front back stood two thin wings,but it had no eyes but something that looked like a viewport of a ship which sit a number of shadow figures as the metel creature give out a horrbile sound that sounded like a whale _

_"THE FIRST BORN HAS FOUND US!"_

Emma screamed from her sleep tossing a lamp crossed her badroom as Mary entered with a worried look on her face

"Emma wants going on here" as she come to comfort her room mate as Emma breathed hard and heavy and tryed to hold back her tears until she answered "I have no idea whats going on but i been having these weird dreams for weeks and i still can't figure out why or what there meaning is."

Looking across the street of Mary's apartment was a old tall Native American man dressed in a black suit and an top hat which completed his odd appearance and had a indian shaman's walking stack,yet from his worried face seemed to answer Emma's question 'Soon you will found out that meaning and you may not like the answer" ...


	2. Dark Goddess

Emma hadn't slept for many weeks now,for each night was filled with bad dreams and also

for severeal days she couldn't remember much and both Henry and Mary Margaret begin to noticed and she felt it would

effect her role as sheriff and as well as looking out for Henry but why would anything minor ever bothered her.

Then as she walked downstairs to see Mary fixing breakfeast walking with a worried look to be near her friend as she was cooking some eggs

"Mary about that night i just wanted to tell you about the lamp ,come on i can aleast pay for another one" as Emma reached Mary's sholuder and her responce was not what she expected as Mary slapped her across the cheek with such an angry look

"How dare you Emma" she said to the shocked Emma "That was uncalled for!,what did i do?"she answered in hurtful voice to her still angred friend

"You seemed to be suriprised now but for weeks you'll been ordering your deputies to roundup most of the Pinccaninny on fake charges and brought them back to the Sheriff's station to be thrown in jail,that was just day one of your wild nights then i saw both you and Henry having an arguement and he come for me for confort."

"Rounding people up and throwing them in jail?an arguement with...with my own son?i would never do that Mary you know me"Emma reasoned with a broken voice although she never felt this emotional before as Mary countied "You have better find a reason Emma before you'll no longer be welcomed into this apartment,excuse me i have to go to work now." Mary said to a speechless Emma and still quite angerly stalped the front door

Emma had get dressed into sheriff's uniform and want right to the station were a huge crowd of people had gethered with protest signs and angered looks at the sheriff,only to met Mayor Mills "Now is not a good time to talk Regina!"

"Oh this is the perfect time for once we see eye to eye on a most terrbile matter" Regina said with sweetly sicking voice "I was shocked to hear just how much you'll hate them as much i do!"

"I don't hate them Regina and i want to talk to Henry after work"Emma said trying to surpress her building anger for the mayor as she smiled "well no matter,the best thing is that Henry doesn't want to see you after that arguemen you had with him in the middle of the street,he is going to be having some time with me and i can still replace you any time i want and i know just the right person to handle your job once its becomes too much for you" the smark Regina had as she walked out the front door of the station into the crowd of protesters unnevrved Emma endlessly.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled a orange haired and bearded tall man with heavy muscles and dwarfed his cell mates,his greek accent reached the bored lonely deputy who clamly layback in his desk chair as he craved with his small hunting knife a long piece of wood having getten tired from all the yelling both inside and outside the station being just a simple park ranger who was being forced into duty by sheriff Swan,

"Deputy Huntington,sheriff Swan must have out of her mind when she arrested me and these people" speaked the muscled bound man to the annoyed deputy "Lisen coach Sorbo,i don't understand it ether until otherwise noted you'll all in here for the time being" he answered as Redmoon calmly walked her small cell and looked even more angered and annoyed at the moment as Emma entered with the keys to the cells

"What is this?" Redmoon said as the giant football coach ran happily to the once again suprised sheriff and hugged her "By the mighty gods of my homeland,you have come to your senses!and freed us all...'

"Are always this crazy Sorbo or to when i tell you in my own words never to date you ever again!" with that question he let down the sheriff with mighty hands and laughed uncomfortly as a pretty young Asian female doctor come next out of the cell holding by one of the arms of a young long black haired Native American as Emma come up "Am sorry is there anything i can do for mr..."

"Jacob...Grimm,i think i can walk now the sheriff here seems to be mistaken to think my heart would take the crowded cell but am alright now good day" the man answered as Hunn neared her,she didn't speak a word but give a cold look as finally Porter Redmoon walked out,her tattoos glowing in the dull sun as did her anger as she speak

"How many of these lies must we take from you,

you who could be our friend to us but you are always againest US!" Redmoon waited for Emma to answer but deep down she couldn't but all she could say was

"Regina wants us to hate each other but am going to allow that,hate me all you want Redmoon but not the enemy here,even if i have been acting...differently,its your choice Porter..."

"Well then i think your words rang true Emma Swan but first i must show you my cause,meet tomorrow at the enterence to the reservation then i will see if you can makeup these mistakes today" Porter smiled as she walked out to the now cheering protesters as Emma calmly said "Its a deal"...

_"**Look at them Xodor,pity weak and without the beauty of there goddess" **the dark form speak to another shaded form both of them tall and inhuman in appearance as the figure drew toward the other_

_"**Why this world oh goddess Issus?,through the great star machine,we could easily conquer Jasoom!"**_

_**"I the goddess have not seen fit because the accused captain John Carter and his red devil princess Dejah who without Carter altered the controls and lead us by accident here to this mad world which we will conquer first!"** the figure anwsered angerly but then all the sudden become calm and there was a eerie beautiful voice to her that Xodor panicy and yet he stood his ground "**Have we the first of the Tree of Life been made to make these of Barsoom,the red men,the tharks and these easily fooled Holy Therns made into food and granded the great wisedom of my being?"**_

_**"Of course great Issus"**_

_**'Well then you said your patrol lost the princess in the north valley,and all your men have to do is bring back here and let her fix the machine then with our new "weapons" found here,we will crash the beloved land of John Carter of Mars and then oh...Xodor you will do me the honor of killing him and restoring the fatih you sooooo...sake with me,now go and fill the First Born legacy"**_

_With that the great Xodor,a huge blackend version of the green men of Mars,stepped away as he come down the sarced chembers of the goddess Issus,followed yet more blackened Therks,there weapons far too advenced both in the Enchanted Forest and on Mars,with the long rifles and deadly sharpen swords and the most terrabile of all,_

_The steel dragons known to them as the WAR MACHINES,in truth there was truely no hope at all for ether the Enchanted Forest or Jasoom(the LAND WITHOUT MAGIC)for when Issus ruled she would have complete victory!._


	3. The Hero to the people

Gold had entered though the back of his own shop happily grinning and laughing as he tryed his best to hide

his bandaged right hand as Regina walked into the shop as always he impressed to demend some help

"Well "Your Majesty" for what can i do for today?"Gold questioned as Regina seemed annoyed but tryed her

best not to show it "It seems Emma is back to being her oldself...mainly protecting these fools from Neverland!"

Gold laughed abit at this,he had already knew about the Mad Hatter and what Regina did to him,but before that in there world she had once taken a trip to Neverland and met Peter Pan,the rebelious little fairy Tinkerbell,Captain Hook and his band of pirates and finally Princess Tiger Lilly and her people,during that trip she had made promoses to the captain and though no "felt" of her own had to broke it and return to her land and unfortunly earning his unending hatred from Hook for her as much as his all time hatred of Pan,and all this Rumpel had known and didn't really care.

"What the hell is going on with EMMA?first she is argees with me to get that land by arresting half of them and

then she demends to know about her plans to leave her office of being sheriff and moving back to Boston and telling me that am doing a good job with my office and saying she doesn't care a thing for Henry..."

"Wait...wait your Majesty that doesn't sound at like her at all !but then again on that same day,she did decide to broke one of the glass cases and calmly walked away without saying a word..."

"Clearly Rumpel this talk about the "savior" must be helping your hand that soooo trying to hide from me!"

Rumpel had no choice then to uncover the bandage of his hand to show Regina.

The palm of his hand was lightly burned with the marks of a handle of a sword and Regina could clearly see the words that was written into the handle and was marked into the skin...

**BEHOLD OH GOOD AND NOBLE HERO TYE GREATEST WEAPON **

**THE SWORD OF TRUTH EXCALIBUR...YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF ITS POWER**

"OH...YOU SELFRIGHTOUS FOOL!you do know that sword can't be handled by these who have the blackest hearts!..."

Regina said madly as Gold countied on as if this wasn't at all a big deal as he anwsered her" I had to test it anyway dearie,King Artuhr's legendary sword has magic that is natural to this world and can only be pulled out by a true hero and he or rather "she" will have a power that can change whole entire nations if used in the way i want it do...plus its on the land of the Neverland indians but i think you'll already know that...'

"Am not interested in such a pity little sword Rumpel,all i want is these people of Neverland to leave my town..."Regina wasn't even eyeing Gold anymore as she speak but all he did as laugh

"Now i get it,this land arguement with these indians...this isn't about Neverland or Excalibur...

this about the Martians and there technology!isn't it your Mejesty?"

Gold seemed more demended then ever to just make her crazy with anger but she just nerviously grinned "Dejah Thoris was never meant to be here as part of the curse but her leading the indians into some sort of uprising againest me but then again her people from Mars did try to take over our land,why would i want to control there leftover tech..."

"Because the martians beat US...all without the use of magic,horses and steel but with technology and that very thought thrills you to no end for it could be used to gain alot more control over the rebelious nature the townspeople have been againest you for sometime now but your are already forgeting about Dejah's famous husband and that CEO of GREAYSTOKE UNLIMITED and these indians!"

Tthe mayor did want this alien to go away since she don't care for the connection this being had with that hatiful Snow White and all she could think about is that the martian invasion had ruined her well laidened plans againest her enemy

"John Carter and that "Tarzan" fellow are supposed be from an author named Edger Rice Burroughs and not be real and start to chanellage me at every turn with there represtives from there companies!..." Rumpel had decided to dust as aleast some of his old iteams and igorne the sheer as he walked back and fore finally turning he asked

"But its the Princess of Mars thats doing the chanellage againest you and so i ask you,is this land worth something once the indians have been thrown out and you will get revenge on Dejah Thoris ? and also to finish your Mejesty on my "pity" sword i think Emma Swan is meant to be the hero of the people!"...

_ "Everyone knew that the prince was charming..._

_and that he was the right one for me_

_Was he smert and handsome?..._

_did he steal a kiss?..._

_#He was so romantic i could not resisct..._

_SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME_

_SOMEDAY WE'LL MEET AGAIN _

_AND AWAY TO HIS CASTLE WILL GO _

_BE HAPPY FOREVER I KNOW_

_SOMEDAY WHEN SPRING IS HERE _

_WE'LL FIND OUR LOVE ANEW _

_AND THE BIRDS WILL SING _

_AND WEDDING BELLS WILL RING _

_SOMEDAY WHEN MY DREAMS COME TRUE..._

Mary sighed at her small tv screen on her kithen table as she was watching Disney's Snow White,an old VHS copy she get from the locial store which once had a whole section in the back of nothing but Disney cartoon movies but it seemed no one in town seemed to noticed execpt Mary Margarant and Mayor Regina who one day brought the rest of these VHS tapes of which were all of the classic fairy tales of Disney(even a damaged dvd copy of Tangled) and Mary never found out why in the end since Henry never mentioned seeing them and the mayor never come accross as a fan of Disney ether even so far as tell Henry who had sugguested at one point to go to Walt Disney World and her anwser had been "Honey... Disney World is a lie and i would rather DIE then have you on any of there rides and fairy tale nonsense!in short no...dear" of course this was before Emma had come to town

Mary felt really quite drawn to this film and she always like it and even a few days eariler tried to make Emma watch it one time for a movie night but she had been telled that Emma was working late,and now Mary was watching it to keep her mind off her room mate and what happened this morning.

Then she heard a knock at the door and anwsered to see Redmoon standing there smiling and hugged each other

"Its been long time " she said happliy "I been quite busy as of late"

"So i heard,Redmoon but please seat down i get something to drink" Mary then started to make coffie for the both of them as Redmoon looked around her friend's apartment,"Your room mate is a unusal woman"

Mary simply laughed abit,she had known that for some time now about Emma and yet she felt she was...family,how she even reached that fact she couldn't know and Redmoon must have known that too

"Am sorry Mary about everything thats going on lately,if its not Mayor Millls,its usually Emma and if its not Emma ...its David" she knew Mary thought,of course she known the entire town did and unlike the rest of them didn't look with disappointment for some reason as Porter countied around the kitchen table "But then again i have been upsetting her and even misjudged her and i have the odd feeling i shouldn't Mary..."

"Why you have every right to mad at her,i still am" Mary anwsered back as Porter calmly smiled "I think your right but again my dear friend i have this odd feeling that Emma your room mate...could truely the hero to the people!..."


	4. Escape from the Evil Queen's prison

_Dejah and Snow run deep into the northern forest heading away from the chaos of the arrivel of the First Born as Snow's army fought bravely to give for there queen to escape but the overall power of this new enemy was too much even for them._

_Dejah had to catch her breath as did Snow _

_"Am sorry about the loss of your men" to the sadden queen as she anwsered "These men will NOT die in vain but first of all what the hell were they fighting againest in the place?" her anger was understandable thought Dejah as she looked deep into the queen's eyes._

_Only anwsering "They call themselves the First Born,they are the most advenced form of the nomad green men that roam all over Barsoom the Tharks but they come before every one else in terms of inhabiting our planet ,there leader is a terrbile woman who take the name of our great and noble goddess of life Issus and corrputed the very idea of it._

_She wants nothing better then to bleed entire worlds dry for she alone is the reason behind the insane quest of the Holy Threns and her people take on the false idea of being rouge Thark pirates that enjoyed raging war againest the Threns and steal there advencements to use againest the rest of Barsoom." _

_"Excuse what is Bar...Barsoom?" questioned Snow White as both she and Dejah made camp and searched the forest for firewood as night quitly fell _

_"Am sorry my dear queen its just that am not used to saying Earth terms as Captian Carter would say,to put it simply Barsoom is the actual name for the planet you call "Mars"! Dejah said to face the shocked look on Snow._

_Snow White had been given limited knowalge that the other planets that surrounded the world of the Enchanted Forest were indeed inhabited thanks in part to her father's teacher. A knight and former captain of the guard named Gulliver Jones who told that he had visted the planet Mars by a magic carpet and met the two strange inhabitants and there beautiful princess but none of them had matched Dejah or these terrbile invaders._

_"Sorry i...i just never thought i meet a person from another planet!" Snow said coming out of her confused look as Dejah anwsered firmly "But to the matter at hand we need a army in order to defeat the First far are we from your kingdom?" _

_Snow looked worried over the camp fire bitterly anwsering "Six or seven days rode to reach my small kingdom plus i noticed were quite near the kingdom of my stepmother the Evil Queen"_

_"Evil Queen?...then our chances for saving your world has fated then!" Dejah wasn't really thrilled by the thought of that name as Snow walked by nearby tree angerly hitting the center and besides the bitter pain,had noticed the small poster which featured the drewings of three people._

**TODAY OUR GREAT ARMY HAS WITH GREAT FANFAIRE CAPTURED THE FOLLOWING EVILDOERS:**

**HERCULES**

**FORMER GENERAL MULAN **

**AND THE MOST INFAMOUS THIEF OF ALL TIME KNOWN AS ROBIN HOOD **

**ALL TO BEHEADED TOMMORROW MORNING AT DAWN,HAIL THE BEAUTIFUL QUEEN**

_"Maybe Dejah there is someone can help out and already has an army" Snow said happily even as Dejah read the poster shocked "But how?they will be dead by the morning!" Dejah yelled with Snow had begin running to see two war horses that had escape Ravensback and with some fast learning on the Martian princess's part had get on the second horse._

_"I think know were they are being imprisoned!" Snow said over the thunder of the horses as Dejah asked "Who is it that can help us?" Snow was smiling brightly._

_"He is the man who cause is jast and if i know and i do!_

_he has an army and best of all he is the hero to the people..."_

_"Am far from being a hero!..." bitterly said Robin dressed still in his green outfit and his hands held-up in darkness of the cell was brightened by the orange knights's armor of his fellow prisoner whose powerful appearance was very weakend by the strange green glowing chains and accross from them a beautiful Asian woman,the only one not chained but still seemed weak by the way,her back was glowing red and looked like there was quite alot of pain. _

_"How OUTLANDISH!.That i the great hero Hercules would allow myself captured and bound by magic!..." _

_"Oh please like you don't know that the Queen was evil and wanted to crush into nothingness at the drop of a hat?" weakly laughed Robin Hood to the serious look Hercules was giving him._

_"The Queen was supposed to be my ally againest the menace of the lord of the underworld Hades,not to trade me to him so she and her army could one day conquer the might of Olympus and overthrow the gods themseleves."_

_"Now your just being overdramatic Hercules,not that you and the infamous Robin Hood have anything in common but both of you should just shut up and hope your deaths are quck and easy." Mulan had been hearing the both of them aruge since she was was once the most trusted female general in the army of the now long dead king._

_She with training all of the knights and was the first female captain of the guard but once the new queen take power,she decided to get rid of any of her late husband's supporters inclduing Mulan who tell her outright that she was becoming too obessed with both the hatred of Snow White and to finding more power._

_"The least they could have done was give us all separte cells,that way i can stop hearing you two aruge all day!" Mulan angery said as the prison guard walk near the cell accompanied by two clocked women carrying two baskets of food."Alright scum heres your last meal before you'll all die tommorrow" the guard laughly anwsered as he unlocked the cell door to let the women in, just as he turned to leave,the masked guard noticed something odd about the second women._

_"Hey were is the third madian,the one in a riding hood?" both the hooded girls looked at each other before the second one in green unleash her sword and cut him were he stood."Her name is Red!" seriously anwsered Snow White as gripped the guard's keys as Robin just smiled as she come near him to undo his chains." I thought you forgotten me,dear Snow" _

_"Well how can i forget such a fellow thief?" Snow smiled as Robin leap off of the wall,to gather his and the fellow prisoners's belongings including Hercules's giant club,the long sword that belonged to Mulan's father and his own bow and arrows,looking to see the other woman that Snow brought along who was busy by cutting the chains of Hercules and the invisble chains of Robin knocked out the cell door with bow in hand as the rest fellowed him out, he once again get close to Snow "I been hearing all about you,like being a room mate to group of dwarfs,eating a poisoned apple,getting married" as he calmly shot arrows as the oncoming guards."The same could be said of you Robin,still trying to find the noblemen that betrayed your father?" asked Snow rushing to his side "Lets just say the Sheriff of Nottingham was here!and leave it at that"_

_Hercules now freed from the green chains and smiling just as ever was the first to rush out of the cell,clashing with as many knights as possblie by punching them with his large fists,as Mulan find the keys to the other prisoners's cells freeing as many as she could, her back was quckly healing from the magic chains,"Please tell me dear ladies were is it you entered this prison?" asked Hercules to Dejah,"the south enterence but i beileve its blocked now!"_

_Hercules laughed to the group as they all reached a dead end within the prison,and as Herc rised his fists "As my great trainer Phil used to say "rule 60 when there is no exit..." with one mighty blow Hercules take out the prison's entire wall "...make one!" Snow and Robin were both breahless by this White had lead the group deep into the forest,back to the camp were she and Dejah had been previously and as the group of heroes rested. _

_"I all have need of your skills in helping me to both find my friends and, to stop this oncoming invasion that threatens our beloved land and plus the fact that we all may get killed!...so whose with me?" and with a smark from Robin Hood anwsered "Death and danger are an every day thing for me,not specking for these two but...dear queen were do we sign-up?"..._

_Above them in highest tree sit a shadowy figure,the only noticeble thing about her was the red jeweled eyes that shined in the moonlight,her voice a mixture of beauty and menace echoed by the vague mask as she looked at Snow White._

_"Dear...dear Snow White, mother to the once and future queen,you may have friends now but...you do not me ahahahah all i the great Morgan Le Fay want is for your unborn daughter to pull the sword and grant her and me the power to rule all the worlds...ahahahahhahahhhhhaa _

**Writer's note: the Robin Hood featured here has the same basic backstory of the hit movie ROBIN HOOD:PRINCE OF version of Hercules is comical mixture of the Disney version and the lighthearted Aquaman from BATMAN:BRAVE AND THE BOLD,am still trying to figure out Mulan and yes King Arther's great enemy the witch Morgan Le Fay plays a very important role throughout this story and i hope i can update to more chapters **


End file.
